The invention concerns a brake dust collector for motor vehicles for collecting brake dust of a vehicle wheel brake in a collecting device that comprises at least one filter element and at least one filter element receptacle.
DE 10 2009 021 203 A1 discloses a brake dust collector for motor vehicles that serves for collecting brake dust of a vehicle wheel brake. The brake dust that is produced during braking is guided to a dust collecting device that is embodied as a filter element which is arranged at the radial outer edge of the brake disk and is extending across a defined angle section of the brake disk. The produced brake dust is exclusively accelerated by the rotational movement of the brake disk or by flows across the brake disk in the direction of the filter element where it is collected.
According to a variant described in DE 10 2009 021 203 A1, the filter element is received in a filter housing that serves for safely housing the filter element as well as for fastening on the brake caliper. The filter housing surrounds the U-shaped filter element that is placed onto the brake disk and forms together with the filter element a constructive unit which must be exchanged as a whole for service and maintenance purposes.
EP 2 102 522 B1 discloses a brake dust collector for a brake disk in which a housing covers a section of the brake disk; in the housing, a brake dust retaining device with several brake dust inlet openings is provided.
It is the object of the invention to provide with simple constructive measures an efficient and service-friendly brake dust collector for a brake system of a vehicle and a filter element that can be arranged in the brake dust collector.